Flower
by DeathBerryHime
Summary: She ran away to forget. But he wasn't ready to let her go. After all she still belonged to him. one shot -AU


**Yay~! Another Fic~! Are you happy? I am happy~!**

**Special Thanks to zodious who's a little, perverted genius that pushed my buttons till she got me to continue and upload this story. So zodious-chan, that's for you~! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Name: A Demon's Flower**

**Pairing:**** IchiHime**

**Rating:**** Another T...**

.

.

.

It was unbearably hot, he noted. So much, he found breathing a very exhausting task. It was summer, mid-July, the sun was up in the clear blue sky. The heat radiating from the massive source of light made the temperature rise, making every living thing on the Earth to hide in order to avoid the torture. Nothing made a single movement, as the heat was too much for someone to handle.

At the park of the quiet town, sitting on a bench under the safety the shadows a big tree provided, there she was; dressed in a white shirt that hugged her massive chest, a single string tying the cloth around her neck, light brown short skirt, sandals and her brown bag, hanging loosely from her shoulder. Ivory skin coated in a light pink color at her cheeks, big doe like eyes of the most clear grey color he'd ever seen and pink plump lips slightly parted as she took in small breaths. Her long hair was in a low braid hanging at her shoulder, as her long caramel red bangs licked her face; her right bang was swept back by twin blue barrettes and behind her ear.

He let out his tongue to lick his dry lips when he noticed the small beads of sweat going down her skin, from her temple to her jaw, down her ivory and delicate neck and deep in, between those jiggling mounds. He felt his palms sweaty and his fingers twitching in the desperate need to feel the exposed flesh he watched from afar. His mind already drifting away to hot and sweaty nights with screams and moans of pleasure, as nails scratched and teeth bit and lips sucked and tongues dance together. He shuddered and felt himself tense as the memories flooded his mind. He had to close his eyes in order to calm and remind himself for what he had come here for.

His eyes snapped open when giggles, laughs and small talks pierced the hot quiet day. She was now standing and talking to a girl with short spiky raven hair who smiled at the grey eyed girl. A tall, dark skinned boy with shoulder length brown, wavy hair stood behind the raven haired girl, watching them and participated in their conversation with short answers. There was a voice from afar making the girls to stop talking and turn to see who it was. It was a boy, tall with blue-black short hair, dark blue eyes shined behind his fine glasses. He was dressed in a white shirt, black pants and a wristband. He moved slowly, casually with hands in his pockets yet the air around him had a cool arrogance. He watched him smirk and nod at the three who waved at his approaching figure. They didn't notice her shy smile or the dark pink of the red haired girl's cheeks. But he did.

And he wasn't amused...

_Not at all._

"Ishida-kun, good morning!" her voice angelic, a sweet melody in his ears, would have sent tingles of pleasure down his spine if it wasn't for another man. Now it just fueled his anger more. _Ishida-kun_ locked eyes with the girl with caramel hair and he watched as her cheeks became red as she offered him a smile. His hands balled into tight fists, knuckles turned white in furry, chocolate eyes narrowed in slits and lips rising in a way to reveal white clenched teeth. He felt his nails sharpening, digging in the rough skin of his palm. His twin fangs sharpening and growing, reaching to his lip, biting hard and drawing blood, as he watched the couple in front of him.

He should calm down.

He knew it, damn it!

He.

Needed.

To.

Calm.

The.

_Fuck_.

Down.

He forced his burning eyes to close in a desperate need to push back down that dark, furious feeling that clawed its way out of his dark soul. He opened his eyes, watching as the four walked down the street laughing and talking. In time he walked out from his hiding place, revealing himself to the burning sun. His gaze never leaving the retreating group and almost let out a growl as he saw that _piece of meat_ touching her arm. A scowl, hard as his battle hardened body, plastered in his face, when he heard her giggle with something _it_ said. He hid every emotion behind his notorious scowl, yet his aura did quite a good job showing them off. It was dark, like a black, thick, heavy veil had enveloped his whole body, emitting his displeasure to the scene.

Yet, he smiled. No, _smirked_. He ran a hand through his wild mane as he chuckled.

"You move on quite fast, little one."

There was a smooth breeze, a single movement and he was gone in a swirl of black, red and orange.

.

.

.

She was having a wonderful time when she first noticed; a lone cold feeling of being watched from afar. When she turned to scan her surroundings, though, she found nothing. Yet, even if she shrugged it away, the unsettling feeling kept bothering her and the knot inside her belly kept growing larger and thicker. It kept pestering her all day long and even now, hours later, still it was there.

It was nine o'clock already when they parted from the others and Ishida-kun offered to escort her back to the apartment. She accepted after many failed attempts to refuse, which consisted of a lot of stuttering and heavy red cheeks. She didn't know why she felt that way towards the raven haired boy and acted as such. Or rather, she knew but refused to acknowledge the feelings that threaten her in such a way. Why, now you ask. Because she had already given her heart away to the only one she had truly ever loved… Only for it to be shuttered in small little pieces. And he did it in the worst way possible.

As they turned to the last turn and her apartment block came into sight, she stole a gaze from the boy walking beside her. It wasn't that Ishida-kun wasn't good looking. On the contrary, he was tall and quite handsome with a very good taste in fashion. And she couldn't stop but wonder why he was still single. He obviously had the looks, yet why? And that was an answer she knew she would never get. Not that she would ask him! It was something quite personal and she didn't want him to think she was sticking her nose in foreign business. Plus, she was embarrassed in thinking the question and she would surely faint from embarrassment if she did say it out loud.

They walked in a comfortable silence, except from small talks Ishida-kun started but were quickly dropped off. It wasn't his fault. She knew that. It was her own weakness and fear of letting her past go. Even if she had sworn to herself she would let everything behind and begin anew, she should have known better; Easier said than done. Yet she tried and that did matter to her. She wanted to forget everything, but the past haunted her. She saw every piece of it everywhere. Every bit of _him_ to everyone.

Before she even knew it, they were in front of her door. She turned, unlocked the door mechanically and turned back to give him a smile.

"Thank you, Ishida-kun. I had real fun today." She chirped and watched him shift his weight to his other leg; like _he_ used to do when he felt unsure or uncomfortable.

"You're welcome, Inoue-san. I'm glad you did."

"Would you like to come in for a while?" she asked only for him to shift again and lock his blue eyes with hers.

_...chocolate brown..._

_...Ichigo..._

No! She needed to stop from thinking like that. Thinking of _him_.

"Maybe not, I'm sorry. I have to go to Tokyo tomorrow and it's already late. Plus, my father will be angry, if I'm further late." Ishida-kun said and it was clear in his voice the remorse he felt. Yet, she beamed at him and surprising both him and her, she gave him a hug. It was brief, but enough for her cheeks to flare. Avoiding his eyes she made a quick bow, muttering a quick apology, she thanked him and entered her apartment, before he could retort something. Seconds later, she was carefully hearing him chuckle and saying 'good night' before his footsteps echoed into the silent warm night.

She let her forehead rest on the door as her lips curved in a smile. She had finally made the first step… to forget… _him_.

Her eyes still closed, her arms hugging herself, she danced her way to the dark living room. She didn't bother herself with the sudden drop of temperature or that the room was much darker than usual… or even the twin narrowed golden irises and the white, pearl white smirk that shined in the black background. But she did come to a halt once strong and muscular arms locked around her and pulled her towards hard naked chest. She gasped and went to cry for help but a ghostly hand clamped to her mouth, successfully shutting her up. She tried desperately to free from the unknown intruder, but a very familiar voice made her stop and widen her silver eyes.

"Hello, little one. Miss me?"

And she felt the darkness swallowing her.

.

.

.

When her eyes opened slowly, her sight even though blurry she could still see; it was dark. A black void surrounded her that made her heart race. Soon she got a clearer image as she blinked her eyes several times. Slowly she rose up, her hands supporting her body. From the softness below she understood that she was currently on a bed. Blinking once more she slowly turned her head around; her hand shot to her head as a splitting headache run through her. Hissing in pain, she opened one eye and looked around once more; this time being more careful.

She didn't see much yet trying she could still see the outline figures of two chairs, a couch and maybe curtains? She didn't know. She tried to stand up and sit but there was another headache that had her doubling over... and that's when she realized it. Hair flown down everywhere, long caramel tresses surrounding her in an etherial halo. Her silver eyes widened in fear and her hands rose once more to her head. Her fingers slipped in within the long locks, soft puds trying to feel for them yet she couldn't.

"W-Where..." soft and timid her voice echoed in the dark. She started trembling when all of a sudden images rushed into her mind; the hot sun, the unbearable heat, Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun, then Ishida-kun, the amusement park, the snow cones they ate, the stuffed bear Tatsuki-chan won for Sado-kun, the stares they received after that, the feeling of being watched, then when Ishida-kun escorted her to her house, her blush, his voice, his smile, her giddiness, the hug... Then twin golden brown orbs and soft, thick voice, rough hands and a spicy scent... Golden orange hair.

The room was illuminated the next second, a squeak leaving her soft lips. Her eyes wide as ever looked around the now _very_ familiar room. Red was everywhere with a hint of gold, then there was black, like the sheets beneath her. She tried hard, very hard not to think of the emitted scent that rose from beneath; so familiar, unique and she was very certain it belonged to _him_, though right now she was worried for only one thing.

"...m-my b-barrettes...w-w-where..." she scrambled to look around her, her hands flaying to search for the twin blue flowers on the sheets. She needed them... They were important. An important gift from someone she loved... Her brother would be very disappointed if she were to lose them. She twisted around, the sheets tangling around her legs, her eyes frantic and searching around her. She looked up and came to a halt.

There, across the grand room was an object, long and standing upright next to the flamed fireplace. It was half broken, she could tell from the glass pieces that surrounded it, a white sheet that failed to cover it whole; yet she saw... a person staring right back at her, wide eyes and all with hair wild as fire scrambling around her. And there, on top of all the tangling mass of hair she could see them, soft looking and ivory white, before seeing the soft black that surround them. Again she raised her hands and touched... Soft and hard combined and _she just wanted to scream!_

"...n-no...no, no, no, no, NO!" she tried to move, to run and hide away from all this, this that haunted her wherever she went. She was a freak, a monster, born from a clan that was rare, important and meant to serve. She never knew her parents; no one knew who their parents really were, where she was coming from. From the day they were born, they were taken and trained and then sold to the highest beater. She was different though; no one wanted her, they were all disgust by her appearance. Indeed she shared her clan's unique hair color, yet her eyes were different. While everyone shared dark, sharp orbs she had light silver, big and round. It was weird and sinful, she was hit and cursed and tortured for that. Yet, she couldn't help it; she was of mixed blood.

Her mother; a slave/familliar from her tribe.

Her father; a high class demon.

Long ivory flesh fell down to her shoulders, ears that of a sheep; a simple trait of her tribe. That what made her stand out more, along her bright eyes, was the hard bone that curled twice before extending outwards from her face; black horns. It wasn't common at all among the servants and everyone hated her for that. Only a handful could actually put up with that sinful feature, yet they never actually voiced it out. The Demon World wasn't a place were someone could be accepted easily.

In her whole life, though, only two people had commented her for both her eyes and horns. First, it was her _brother_, happy and optimistic, helping whoever he could. His love was everything she needed it; his kindness though, was his downfall. He was dead, right after those barrettes were handed over. She hated them, for they had taken her brother; yet, they were his only memento besides her memories of him. So she kept them hidden, around her neck and underneath her clothes.

The second one was a boy, one that would inherit the title and power of his father when grew up. A young boy-demon that bought her saying _"We are the same. So why not help each other?" _He was young, a bit older than herself back then, yet he was kind and wise and strong like a full grown demon. He had taken care of her and they had become friends, even though she served him, but no one said anything. Yet, after the years he changed, he became harsh and rough and sinistrous and wicked. Nothing like when he was young. He had changed and she couldn't but do the same. She had given him her heart, so she had to obey.

But she couldn't take it much longer and when she was given the chance, she ran. Away from all this, from everything, forgetting her past, hiding her true self into the form of a human. And she was doing fine! She had made friends, she went to school, she had a part-time job, she had a best friend, they even had secrets! She had locked her truth self away and she was someone else. Yes, she pretended but at least for once in her life, she was free and independent and _happy_ again. But all of this now is gone, because she's back where she started, back to the starting point.

Footsteps started echoing down the grand hallway and Orihime felt herself still. Breathing softly, she tried to focus on them, trying to understand where they were heading to; if it was for another room, then she was good... if not, then she'll be in deep trouble. She focused, her ears twitching as she tried to hear better... her eyes widened and scrambled to get off the bed; they were coming towards her, whoever that person was. She tried to move but the sheets had wrapped around her legs. Pushing herself at the edge she sat and tried to pry them off with no success; it was like they were stuck on her, as if they were alive... Her gaze shifted between the door and the black silk, hurriedly trying to get free. Her wide silver orbs narrowed; if she wasn't fast enough, she would get caught and that would be _really bad_.

She stilled as an enormous pressure fell upon her, chilling her spine, giving her goosebumps as if a cloak of ice had wrapped around her. She could feel her legs and hands shaking as her panic reached new levels. She knew that spiritual pressure. She new the owner of those feet that stomped down the corridor. She knew who was about to enter the room any moment now. She wanted to leave, to disappear, to vanish... She never wanted to meet those eyes again; those dark orbs that heated her soul every time he looked at her, those molded orbs of the richest chocolate adorned with specks of gold and red. She didn't for she'd be falling again. And she didn't want that to happen to her again.

The doors flew open the next second and she found herself squeaking and gripping the sheets tightly. Nothing moved for a moment and nothing entered the room. There was only that black background, but she knew he was there watching her from the shadows. As if on cue, he walked in, steps filled with grace and power. He looked thrilling wrapped in black and those bright tendrils that fell upon his dark eyes gave out a dangerous feeling. His posture was relaxed as he stepped fully into the room, scowl in face looking bored as ever. She was frozen; she couldn't move. Her eyes were glued at his, even though he wasn't directly looking at her.

Quickly she tore away before his gaze would fall upon her, because if that were to happen, she knew she was doomed. She looked the dark silk that was wrapped around her legs tightly as ever. Her hands were trembling as they fisted the sheets and as quietly as possible she tried to scoot further away from the light of the fireplace -into the cold darkness of the bedroom. She had to bit her lips from letting the whimper that appeared, leave; she blinked away the tears that had gathered to her bright eyes. Why?

_Because she was scared._

Her master moved towards the clothed mirror and in one swift movement the white cloth was gone. Gingerly Orihime raised her head and her eyes met brown; a color deeper than the richest chocolate, flavored with specks of golden and she felt consumed. She couldn't move, her body started to feel light and then heavy as she felt her mind shift unconsciously between consciousness and not. Her heart has missed two or maybe three beats and her stomach was doing flips. Her throat had become dry and she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

All that from a mere _look_...

Orihime bolted forgetting about everything and scrambled as fast as she could to the doors. She knew it wouldn't work; it never did anyway. And it wouldn't change anything. But she had at least to _try_...

The doors were slammed closed right before she could get out. She panted as she fell upon the hard wood, her hands fisting turning into white knuckles.

"L-Let me...o-out..." she was an idiot, she knew it. Her eyes were tightly closed and her knees wobbled from the intensity of his stare, yet she managed to ask him...

"Turn around." his voice made her legs tremble, "And say that to my face."

It was a command she was forced to obey; the tight burning pain at her navel forbid her to do otherwise. Slowly she backed away from the door and stood facing him, watery grey meeting harsh brown. Bitting her lip, she tried again.

"L-Let m-me...go..pl-please...M-Mast-er..."

"No." It was harsh, his response, and that made her insides crash.

"W-Why?" He was relentless standing still and watching her with deadly eyes; she was digging her own grave and that she know.

"Do you really think that after all that trouble you caused me, I would be happily letting you go?"

She whimpered as her master stepped towards her and she backed to the door, "T-Then please l-let me g-go..." he didn't stop, "I-I al-always cause y-you trouble, so i-if I'm o-off your-" His energy fell upon her like a tidal wave; harsh, massive and thick. She couldn't breathe. She fell to her arms and knees and doubling over she tried to catch her breath. What was that? His energy... It was mixed up with several emotions -_his_ emotions. Rage, anger, confusion, pity and sadness... Why sadness? All the other emotions she could understand, but sadness? How could she relate it to everything else? He couldn't possibly feel sad because she wanted to leave? It wasn't like he even cared she existed the last years she served him...

Calloused fingers caught her arms and slowly and gently lifted her up. Soon she was in his embrace, strong arms around her, securing her as if not to fall down. Her eyes watered and soon tears fell down her cheeks as her nose was filled with his spicy scent and his hands pressed her more into his hard body.

"Why... Why don't you l-let me g-go?"

Her tears were whipped away by his thumbs and angled her face so she could see him, "Because you're mine..." His free hand pressed at her navel, "As long as this exists..." he said referring to the tattoo that branded her one of his possessions,

"...you'll always belong to me."

And he kissed her.

.

.

.

It was still night-time when everything was over. Ichigo was standing by his window gazing outside, the soft breeze ruffling his wild hair as his eyes stared hard at the void. His scowl was still attached when he turned and faced his room; there, underneath those black sheets she lay, completely unaware and in pain. He had caused her pain again but she wouldn't understand.

He knew probably she hated him right now and she _was_ right, but she would never understand. No matter how many times she asked, he would never say the true reasons.

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're mine."_

His hand raised and brushed into his fiery locks. He _needed _her. Dear Demon King, he needed her by his side so he wouldn't be alone again, so he would stand in the top... so he would succeed. Because all this happens for her sake, to guarantee her freedom so he could be with her with no one to judge them.

He turned his head to the full moon once more and glared hard.

He needed her and she would never understand the _why_. Not at least when the time was right.

.

.

.

**So? How was it? Hope you liked it cause you know what they say for authors; "A Review A Day Sends Writer's Block Away."~!**

**So please, R&R.**

**.**

**P.S. Did you guys here...no Bleach till September...I'm so depressed right now... (" _ _)**


End file.
